Jane's New Look
by TheRealMeghan
Summary: Heidi decides to have some fun and give Jane a makeover so that she can be the little heartbreaker she is! Cute, quick read. OneXShot. Rating T because it's not fun to read things that are under that!


_Heidi POV~_

There walking down the hallway was Jane of the Volturi. A lethal weapon in the hands of a young teenager. Aro's pet. Her features were severe and sharp, but in a feminine way. If you couldn't see the blood red of her eyes, her ghastly pale skin, and her black cloak, you would think she looked like a angelic child. Probably was a very pretty human girl.

But I couldn't help to think we had a lot in common.

I didn't get pleasure out of cauing people pain, unless it was one of my most hated enemies I was about to kill. She did. But the fact that we were so young to this new life, when we started. She might be more of weapon, but I was still just as deadly. We were both raised to live like this, that is was okay to kill humans. It was our way of life and we weren't denying it.

She went into her private study and but didn't close it, awaiting the next point business to to attend to.

This was her life, she enjoyed it. I can say that I didn't either. It was fabulous to have so much power.

I walked past her door and glanced inside. She was standing in front of her mirror, inspecting herself. Her face. I stopped walking and stood in the doorway. She turned to look at me, what I thought was going to be a glare but it was a soft look.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"If you would like." She responded, surprising me. Her voice was soft, she sounded more like a girl than a demon.

I walked and stood behind her, she continued to look at herself. I stood over her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Jane. I bet you were when you were human, too." I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

She looked away. "I'm a vampire, all vampires are beautiful."

"Well, most. But it's the ones that were already goregous to begin with. Not the ones that were just enhanced."

A piece of dark hair fell out of her bun, she quickly tucked it behind her ear. I got and idea.

"Can you stay here for half an hour? I will be right back." She looked at me quzzically. "Whats your favorite color? Besides black."

"Purple. Electric purple." She replied surprising me again.

...half an hour later...

I had gone to the city square that had all the desinger shops and bought some new stuff for Jane. I was going to give her makeover. I could totally see my families faces if I told them what I was going to do, they would laugh.

I bought a gray jumper sweater dress that had a scoop neck and a three button neck closure, some denim skinny leggings, a thin, white long sleeve t-shirt to layer it underneath electric purple platform stilettos, and acessories. Then some hair product and make-up to go with her skin tone and electric purple nail polish.  
(AN: link of dress on profile, just imagine the tights and boots are leggings and platforms.)

When I got back to the palace, Alec stopped me with my bags in hand. An amused look on his face.

"What are you going to do to my sister?" He asked.

"You'll see."

"I saw her in her room and she looked terrified. I thought that was impossible." He chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me." I said with a playful growl. It was nice to see someone within these walls with a sense of humor.

"Good luck." He said tauntingly and I walked back up to her room. When I walked inside she was laying on her bed listening to music on her I-pod.  
Her eyes shot open. I set the bags down. She watched me.

"Get up. I have a surprise for you" She got off the bed and I walked her over in front of the mirror again. Then I started to pull of the the thin band that held her hair but she sent me a stab of pain.

"Ah!" I glared at her.

"Don't."

"Jane. I'm asking you nicely, will you please let me do this once and if you completely hate it then I will never try again, okay?"

"Chelsea tried to do this once, it did not end well." She hissed.

"Well maybe you never thought that I had better patience than Chelsea." She sighed.

"Fine." She snapped. I smiled. Then I slowly pulled the band out of her hair and let the stiff ringlets cascade down her back. Her eyes widened. Her face looked softer. My smile grew. She reached up and ran a hand through one of the curls.

Then I untied the draw string of the cloak and slid it off of her shoulders. She gasped.

"We haven't even gotten started." Was my response.

...a while later...

I had dressed her, re-curled her hair to where the curls were more organized and soft, put on make-up and painted her nails now. She really liked the color of the nails. But she hadn't seen herself yet. I wouldn't let her.

"And for the finishing touch..." I pulled out the shoes. She grinned like a little girl getting to ride her first pony. Then she sat down on the bed and pulled them on, added a few inches to her height.

"Can I see now?" She practically begged. I can't believe I have Jane of the Volturi, begging.

"Yes, yes." I pulled her in front of the full length mirror once more. Her red eyes brightened. She giggled. (Oh. My. God. Now I was scared.) But I couldn't help but laughing also.

She turned in all angles to look at herself. I smiled, very proud of myself.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It was just as fun for me. I wasn't lying Jane, you are such a pretty girl." She shook her head, grinning. Then she picked up the cloak off of the bed.

"Uh-uh. Nope." I chastised.

"I have to." She mumbled.

"No. You don't. Chelsea, Renata and I don't wear one, because we like to show off their clothes. Besides, it's just a status symbol."

"But Aro..." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really want to cover it up?"

"No."

"You are just as powerful without that. This..." I motioned the cloak on the bed. "...is not going to change it." She nodded.

"You are right." I handed her some lip-gloss. She applied it.

"Atta girl. Now lets go show you off." We walked out of the room and into the main hall. "Now, when anyone comments, which they will, just say thanks and act like it nothing that you don't usually do." She nodded.

Now she was ready. I was glad she let me have my fun.

* * *

**YAY! I kinda just got this idea about Jane getting a makeover. It thought it would be a quick/cute/fun read. Im glad I got it done. I hate it when people are begging you to review but it would be nice to know what'cha think.**

**OH! And if you have any other ideas for one-shots, fluff or angst...really anything about ANY of the twilight characters, review/PM those ideas and maybe I will use one of them and dedicate the story to YOU! Thanks for reading.**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
